He loves me, not
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: I have torn apart kingdoms. I do not deserve love. CaspianxOc PeterxOC Song-Fic to Tatu's He Loves Me Not.


_**Just a little oneshot that was stuck in my head. Hope you like it. Review.**_

_I complicated our lives, By falling in love with him_

I smile as Caspian kisses my neck lovingly and then rolls over so that he is ontop of me.

Peter and I laugh and spin in circles in out little meadow before he takes off his clothes and jumps into the little pond.

"You coming in" He asks, splashing some water out on me. I strip in front of him and smile as his eyes go wide.

_I complicated our lives, Now I'm losing my only friend_

Caspian looks at me with heart break in his eyes from across the table as Peter tells every one of our engagement. I turn away, just as i always do.

_I don't know why, I had to try Living my life on the other side_

"We can run away. Me and you, and be free" Caspian tells me, cradling my head in his hands. My tears fall and he wipes them away with his soft fingers.

"I cant do that to him."

_Now I'm so confused, I don't know what to do_

I sit on the floor and cry, for i have ruined the lives of two of the greatest kings Narnia will ever have. I have made so many mistakes...

_He loves me, He loves me not_

I watch with horrified eyes as Caspian kisses Susan. No, no, no. He doesn't love her! He loves me! Doesn't he?

"I am happy for them. They have found each other, much like i found you" Peter says as he kisses me. The taste of his lips are not what i truly want, but i crave the flavor all the same.

_I started blurring the lines, Because I didn't care_

Caspian pushes me into the wall where no one can see us. I moan as his hand slides up my skirts. I have missed him.

_I started crossing the line, Cause you were never there_

"Please, stay. Don't go on this stupid mission" I beg Peter. He kisses my forehead and climbs on his horse.

"I must go. I love you."

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

As i look into the mirror, I can't even recognize my self. What have i become?

_Now I have to choose, I don't know what to do_

I hug my self as i watch Caspian stroking Susan's cheek, much like the way he strokes mine. He looks over and our eyes lock. I want him to hurt. I want to hurt him as much as he's hurting me so I grab Peter and kiss him with every thing inside of me. He returns it with just as much passion. I look back at Caspian and he looks like his insides are being ripped apart. Good. I hope he hurts too...

_He loves me_

I cry out as Peter thrusts into me. God, he makes me feel so good. He hits the exact places inside of me that Caspian does when he takes me.

_He loves me not_

"I've tried! I've watched you kiss another man and sat there, wondering if your thinking of me as he claims you. Do you scream my name when he makes love to you?! Do you imagine its me when he holds you" Caspian yells. I look away. Yes. I imagine it is Caspian that holds me at night.

"Look at me, Damn it!" He growls, grabbing my arms. It hurts. I deserve the pain.

"Do you love me?" He whispers brokenly. I say the words that need to be said. This needs to be a clean break.

"No"

_He loves me_

Caspian nibbles and kisses my neck as we sit in the garden. I bite my lip as he touches my most intimate place.

"We shouldn't" I warn, weakly.

"You said that yesterday, my love" He chuckles as he makes me writhe with pleasure.

_He loves me not_

"Did you sleep with him?" Peter asks. His voice is void of any emotion.

"Yes" I say, tears running freely down my face. Peter closes his eyes and turns away. I run to him and hug him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" I cry. He just pushes me away.

"No. I trusted you! I LOVED you! With every thing i had! I Fucking loved you!" He screams.

I cry as he yells. I have lost both of them. While trying to protect they're hearts i have broken all of ours. I have given into temptation and ruined every thing. I have torn apart kingdoms. For what? Love? I don't deserve love.

_**Okay, so that was fun to write. The song is Loves me not by Tatu. Hope you liked it. REVIEW**_


End file.
